


abo4

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	abo4

现在两个人就坐一张床上，也不看对方，确实是有些诡异。  
周瑜也是越想越觉得有些好笑，一下笑出声来。孙策马上看了他一眼，本来靠的就不远，他一扭头，周瑜也自然而然看了过去。  
周瑜还在笑，没头没尾说了句：“这个对视让我觉得更像了。”  
孙策说：“你想什么呢？”  
“像相亲的第一次见面。”  
“……哪有第一次见面见到床上的。”  
周瑜说：“这不是还没做吗？”也没等孙策回他什么，接着说“……你真的对我信息素一点反应都没有？”  
孙策“啊”了一声，周瑜也没听出他有多惊讶的意思。孙策问：“……所以不是你在收敛信息素？”  
周瑜又横他一眼，反问说：“……你看哪个发情期omega收得住的？你该不会——”  
孙策没等他说完：“街上的公司里omega我都闻得到，就你的我可能有点……”  
周瑜叹了口气，说：“我还以为能直接用信息素让你产生性欲。……算了，你脱衣服吧。”自己也没含糊，本来在家里穿的也是宽松点的睡衣，没两下就脱了下来。  
孙策动作反常的慢，周瑜这时还看着他，说：“你该不会不好意思了？”  
孙策立刻把上衣脱完了，也没往周瑜那边瞥，说：“……我还是觉得奇怪。”  
周瑜又问：“……你不敢看我？”  
孙策终于愿意把眼神放到周瑜身上，虽说自小一起长大，对对方身体也不算完全陌生，这时却完全无法面对了。他只能把注意力都放在周瑜脸上。他注意到周瑜本来似笑非笑的神情在和自己对视之后又有笑容扩大的趋势，赶紧挪开了眼睛。  
孙策说：“……你别笑啊，你一笑我也想笑。”  
周瑜说了好，又问：“你是不是不愿意看我？”  
孙策一愣，一时没反应过来这个问题是什么意思。周瑜意思倒简单，就是说对视是不是太尴尬了。  
孙策自己反而想得多了，就回答：“……没有啊。怎么会不愿意看你。”说完他又去看周瑜，却发现周瑜其实一直在盯着自己这边看，一对上周瑜的目光就像烫着了一样赶紧躲开。  
周瑜说：“我倒是还好。……觉得尴尬的话，要不要把你眼睛给遮一下？”  
孙策还挣扎了一下，几次试图去直视周瑜，一对上周瑜眼睛就要移开，要是勉强能看得久一些又开始笑。最后他还是说行吧，要不还是遮一下。  
周瑜随手拿起孙策刚脱下来的领带，说：“你头过来点。”  
孙策挺配合，领带本来就不短，很容易就给系上了。孙策忍不住说：“……怎么感觉这么像玩情趣呢。”  
周瑜又想瞪他，可他又看不见，也没费这个力气，说：“……你别说的好像你没人玩过似的，就当我是哪个跟你露水情缘小男朋友就行了。”  
孙策说：“……可你声音……”  
周瑜说：“……你别跟我说话，我就少说话了。”  
孙策听出周瑜大抵有些不耐烦：发情期还没打抑制剂的Omega能到这个地步的冷静已经是少之又少了。  
人还是很依赖视觉的生物。看不见东西让孙策有些紧张。  
然后孙策就感觉到一只手碰到了自己的下身——他能回忆起那是怎么样的手：骨节分明、手指修长，弹起琴来很好看。想象力来的不合时宜，看不见东西时其他感官本该更敏锐，可孙策一开始想象那样的手正在做什么，注意力就分散了，感官刺激反而减轻了。  
但是这也没影响什么，他自行想象的画面依然让他开始勃起了。  
可那只手很快又移开了。孙策想说点什么，最后还是没说。……毕竟这种不确定性确实很有意思。结果这回先碰到他身上的是周瑜的头发——蹭到的还是孙策大腿。  
画面还没在孙策脑内成形，湿润的舌尖就舔了上来。孙策伸出手，也果然摸到周瑜的头发，说：“……这个有必要吗？”  
周瑜也没抬头，说：“……你对我信息素一点反应都没有，这样快一点。”他说话时呼出的气又给孙策腿间添了几分温度。  
他说完也没等孙策回答，一下把前端含了进去，手又开始抚弄柱身。  
孙策一下就不能想事儿了——倒不是因为下体传来的快感；他不会说周瑜也终于有件不那么擅长的事了。这种感觉主要还是源于这件事情本身：孙策从来不把性爱和周瑜联系在一起，而周瑜却确确实实正在给自己口交。  
当然他觉得也有那么一部分原因是下面充血了，脑子不太清楚。这种事情哪控制得了，他的前端因着胀大顶到了周瑜口腔更深的地方。周瑜真不太会这事，这一下让他闷闷的出了声。孙策伸出手，还就恰巧给他找到周瑜的肩，扶了一下，说：“……也差不多了，不用弄了。”  
头发蹭到大腿的触感告诉孙策周瑜已经起来了，然后又听见撕包装袋的声音。孙策想起来了，说：“……这个居然还真得用掉。”  
塑料摩擦的声音也没停下来，周瑜说：“希望他们下次来时不查这个。”  
孙策刚想笑，凉凉的塑料就碰到了自己的下身。孙策一时还有些紧张，可周瑜没继续。孙策问：“怎么了？”  
周瑜拿开了那个套子，说：“……你有点大，这个估计……我以为他们拿来那个均码就能用，就也没备别的了……”  
孙策“啊”了一声，说：“下去买还是……”  
周瑜说：“……都这样了还下去什么，便利店又不是很近。”孙策心里又感觉揪了一下，周瑜大概又瞪他了。  
后面这句话周瑜说的小声：“……明天提醒我买药就成。”而后又一只手撑在孙策肩上，说：“……你可别笑啊。”  
要笑也不是那种笑，早就不尴尬了——这话孙策没说，反而问：“就直接进去了？不会受伤吧。”  
周瑜自己却笑了，声音不大，孙策甚至觉得有几分性感，但他把这个念头又狠狠压了回去，告诉自己别瞎想。  
他说：“……你觉得我这个白天都在做什么？”说着又用手把孙策性器对准自己的后穴，一点点坐下去。  
大概看不见东西的人真的特别有想象力，孙策一下思维就乱了，忍不住去想至交好友在床上自亵的样子。下身又被发情期Omega柔软又温暖的后穴包着，于是之前说过的对周瑜没有性欲的话一下失去了所有效力。  
进去的时候也不知道蹭到哪里，周瑜立马就使不上力，由着重力坐了下去，靠在了孙策身上，喘了喘，又说：“……借靠一下。你这个让我有点意外，挺疼的……”他又往孙策脖子那挪了挪，“……没打抑制剂才知道这个时候会那么想闻……”  
孙策扶住周瑜的腰，动作也不大，但是就这一点点好像又不知道撞到哪儿，周瑜突然吸了口气——孙策感受到小腹上有点点湿意。  
孙策吞了口口水，也没注意到自己手上搂得更用力了些，问：“怎么这么快？”  
周瑜在他耳侧腺体旁边说：“……我难受了一下午了。”  
一投入到情欲中，最开始的不自然早被丢到一边。孙策两三下拽掉挡着眼睛的领带，周瑜伏在自己肩上，也看不到周瑜的脸，只能见到发红的耳尖，看不见刚高潮过的脸确实有些可惜，但这不急。他又往上顶了一下，语气带了平常说话时总会出现的戏谑，说：“……你还能动么？”  
这时他能看见了：周瑜抬起头，扫了他一眼， 说：“知道你去健身房，但也别看不起人了。”  
孙策没听他说什么，就想着这眼睛是真的好看，染上情欲后又有不少新鲜感。  
可周瑜也没注意到面前这人走神了。周瑜手撑在孙策肩上，腰左右动了动，似乎是找到了哪个位置，就停了一下。孙策刚要说话，想着你刚高潮过，没力气就让自己来吧；可周瑜腰部已经往上顶又落下，下身传来的快感让孙策噤了声。一时间房间里除了喘息声就只剩下细微的水声。  
这一下下都是周瑜把握的位置，快感堆积的很快；可他没考虑孙策什么感受。快要高潮时，他又趴到了孙策肩上，说：“……我要不行了，你再……”又说不出口。可不该这样啊，他和孙策向来没什么顾忌，管他Alpha还是Omega，荤段子也说了不少。  
孙策挺了两下腰，都只是蹭着那处过了，问：“……那我呢？”  
周瑜没反应过来发出疑问的声音，又因为快感变了调，调整呼吸缓了缓才说：“……难道这不就为了给我解决？”  
“不行，”孙策这时还有点莫名的好胜心，“这事儿不是为了一个人做的。”  
周瑜听他这样反而又笑了，说那你来吧。  
孙策没跟他客气，把人按在床上。周瑜回应还挺积极，顺势就把腿搭上孙策的腰。  
孙策恍惚中又带了点隐秘的喜悦，动情的人——无论这是单纯的情欲还是别的什么——似乎不是只有他一个。

 

后来孙策也不确定有没有受到信息素的影响了。他对周瑜信息素的一种习惯性免疫好像在哪个瞬间失效了，醒来时仿佛有人从他鼻子里灌了壶醇酒，要不是没头疼还要怀疑自己是宿醉了。  
他坐起来看了看旁边，没见着周瑜，就立刻下了床。才准备穿上衣服，又觉得还是先洗个澡。  
刚走到浴室门口，周瑜从里面走出来了，还对孙策笑了笑，说：“正好。”也没多说什么，往自己房间走去了。  
洗澡的时候最适合思考人生。孙策想起在上床之前的对话，对自己说了十遍普通朋友。  
最后做了一堆心理建设也没什么效果，他洗完澡出来也还早，没换上去上班得穿的衣服，直接进到偏厅，问正在冰箱里找着什么的周瑜说你觉得昨晚怎么样。  
周瑜明显的顿了顿，回过头说：“……说好的只做普通朋友。”  
孙策“哦”了一声，往回走了几步又转过头来，说：“我总觉得——”  
周瑜也没看他，自顾自的把牛奶倒进杯子，说：“……你可别小看信息素的作用，多少人因为这个搞错了很多事情，等意识到时也来不及了。”  
这话孙策挺同意，他之前也确实分不太清，没再多说，就回房间换衣服。

但是变化发生了就不可逆转，他从来看周瑜不带任何性相关的想法，而这份纯洁已经被周瑜亲手打破了。

等上班见到同事，还不少人问孙策昨晚是不是泡吧了，除了本身的信息素以外还一身酒味。孙策不多用去味的喷雾，被这么一问也不知道怎么回答。同事还装模作样嗅了嗅，说这酒是不是挺烈，喝断片没。  
孙策随口胡侃：“断片了。”反正给信息素作用之下除了维持一丝不能标记人的理智以外还真的根本控制不了自己的行为。他也没多说什么，也知道这样又要传他在酒吧怎么泡Omega的奇怪绯闻了，但给人编排的多了，别人说什么也都不太往心里去。  
要说公司里还有什么私事能让他心跳变个速，那也只有在电梯偶然遇到周瑜时了。

袁术是早上的飞机，急匆匆赶到分公司这，给几个部门经理和接待带着装模作样视察了整个公司。也不知道到底磨蹭了什么，总之一会议室的人都坐着等他。  
孙策看他一时半会没出现，又忍不住说：“所以你看他懂个屁的企业，带着他的几个人我都看过，绝对是把时间控制好让他准时到的。他这最基本的准时都做不到，别说企业文化了，一点规矩都不讲，除了他老子留给他的资本他还有什么。”  
周瑜看了门一眼，小声搭理孙策：“他哥还行。明明拿着差不多的资源，人和人之间区别也太大了。”  
孙策说：“我要有他那资源，还不是——”  
袁术走了进来，说：“聊什么呢？”  
周瑜想也不想就说：“孙策他说打游戏呢，他说他要打出那么多资源早过了那个本了。”  
孙策立刻做出痛心疾首的样子。  
袁术哼了一声，说：“你们这儿还挺闲？那正好，我也是来说工作调动的。反正我也赶时间，你们情况差不多我都了解了，做得挺好，没什么别的要说的。”  
孙策立刻问：“什么调动？”  
“小周的叔叔不是也在皖江区域工作嘛，想着家人互相之间有个照应，让小周到本部去呗。”  
孙策眉毛皱了起来，说：“但是他在这边挺好——”  
“小周当时签的劳动合同就是在那边啊，这不是当时协商一致才让他到华东呆上一会儿的。”  
孙策还想说话，可周瑜又不咸不淡看了他一眼，也收了回去。  
周瑜说：“我没问题。”

袁术又匆匆地走了，孙策还是没忍住说了他有什么能忙的，草包一个，还不是都在靠其他人，假忙。  
说完又转过头拉周瑜走，进办公室两个人说话。  
孙策不太高兴，说：“你怎么就答应了？”  
“劳动合同就这么写了，我呆在这儿反而是我违约。……我要走你就这么不舍得？”周瑜盯着他，好像还有点笑意。  
孙策也没想到自己听到调动反应意外的大。可他也控制不了自己的想法：眼前这个人和他住了那么久，吃饭看戏聊感情第一个想起的都是他，不带情欲的带了情欲的抱也抱过了，连床都上了，你要和他说这个人得离你远一些……孙策不同意。他说：“他也不会为了这事真的和你折腾那么多条款，争一争说不定——”  
“就两年多了，”周瑜又眨了眨眼，“到时我会去哪儿，要看你了。”  
孙策稍微瞪大了眼睛，也笑了，说：“好。”  



End file.
